Demons of the Night
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: After Shawn is kidnapped and tortured he begins to have nightmares and flashbacks of the events he went through, when it gets worse to the point of hurting people around him things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

-Hello Psych~O's! I have had this story written in my notebook for months and never got around to writing it on the my computer so I figured I would and get it posted since I can't work on my other stories with my old laptop being broken, this story might seems a bit rushed at first but that's to get the background story out, and also the Italics are dreams/thoughts. Also I don't own Psych…

_"Shawn! Shawn, are you okay?" Juliet asked as her and Lassiter made they way into the room he was in with their guns out._

_"It hurts." Shawn got out quietly and Juliet went to his side. She looked him over, he had dried blood on his head and down his face, he had blood soaked through his shirt on his side that ran from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach, and burns on both legs._

_"Oh my god, Shawn." Juliet said while she carefully untied him._

_"Spencer, where is he?" Lassiter asked._

_"He went o-out awhile ago."_

_"Do you know where?"_

_"Said he was going to get something for us to have more fun with."_

_"Shawn, you need to sit still and the ambulance will be here soon." Juliet told him while holding his hand._

_"Did you find the others?"_

_"Others?" Lassiter asked._

_"The dead ones."_

"Shawn, hey? Shawn are you okay?" Juliet said and Shawn looked up from his plate.

"Yeah, of course."

"You have been playing with your food for the last ten minutes, if it's not good you don't have to eat it."

"No, Jules it's great... I was just thinking about something."

"You know you can talk to me about it if you want."

"I really just don't want to, it's over and done now so it doesn't really matter."

"Shawn, it's matters and your nightmares are getting worse. You should really talk about it with me or with Gus, maybe a therapist."

"I don't want to talk about it yet, I'm just not ready."

"It been three months Shawn and it's not getting any better." Juliet said then Shawn reached his hand over to her's and held it.

"When I'm ready I'll tell you Jules, I promise." He said and gave her hand a kiss.

"Alright." Juliet said then they went back to eating their dinner. When they were done they cleaned up their plates and went upstairs, Shawn went into their bathroom and brushed his teeth then started changing into him pajamas when he stopped and stared in the mirror at the scar on his chest then he ran his fingers from the top of it to the bottom.

_"You like games don't you Shawn?"_

_"Yeah, who doesn't? Personally my favorite is Yahtzee but Gus will never play it with me because I always win, he thinks I cheat but I'm just lucky I guess."_

_"This game is a little different."_

_"Like Boggle?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Jenga?"_

_"How about I tell you how we play."_

_"I guess you could, but won't I need my hands to be untied to play a game?"_

_"Not this one." The man said and flashed Shawn a creepy smile. "You are gonna guess why I'm doing this to you."_

_"Is there a prize if I win?"_

_"If you get it right I will let you leave."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Just like that." He said and pulled a knife out and lifted Shawn's shirt up. "But every time you guess wrong I will take this knife and start at the top of your chest then cut down, you only have till I reach the bottom to answer and if you don't get it right then you lose."_

_"Can we play a different game, maybe battleship?"_

_"The game starts now." The man said and put the cold blade at the top of Shawn's chest._

_"Okay... Um, I put someone you knew in jail?"_

_"Wrong." He said and ran the knife down a few inches of Shawn's skin causing him to scream. "Guess again._

_"You son of a bitch!"_

_"That's not the right answer Shawnie boy." He said and went further down, Shawn took a moment to recover then looked back at the man._

_"You watched Saw too many times and now you think you are the evil looking clown that rides the tricycle?"_

_"You really shouldn't be using your guesses as jokes." He said and ran the blade down further._

_"It was totally worth it."_

_"Was it?" He said then went almost all the way down to the bottom of his stomach. "One more guess, better make it good."_

_"There is something about me that bothered you, that's why most crazy people come after me."_

_"You are very annoying." He said and Shawn smiled. "But I find it interesting so no, that is not the reason why." The man said and ran the blade down the rest of the way while Shawn screamed._

Shawn looked up from his scar and saw Juliet in the mirror standing by the doorway, he gave her a weak smile and she walked over by him and put her hand on his back.

"You ready for bed." Juliet said.

"Yeah I was just changing, I'll be right there." He said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then she left the bathroom, when he was finished changing he walked out into the bedroom and climbed into his side of the bed. Juliet snuggled up beside him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Night Jules."

"Night Shawn." She said and gave him a kiss then turned out the lights.

_"You know it's been two days and I still don't know your name." Shawn said to the man._

_"Names are meaningless, they are just another way to label people."_

_"Well what can I call you then?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"How about Jigsaw?" Shawn said and chuckled. "You know, like the guy from Saw."_

_"How about you shut up now."_

_"Is that a suggestion or an order? Because either way I don't think I will be able to stop." Shawn said with a smile then the man took a metal pipe off the ground and hit him over the head with it._

"Shawn! Shawn, it's okay. Calm down Shawn!" Juliet screamed as Shawn tossed and turned aggressively in the bed then Shawn jumped backwards away from Juliet then looked at her terrified.

"What? Where am I?"

"Shawn, you're in our bed." She said then he took a quick look around.

"Thank god." He said and she scooted next to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shawn, you're full of sweat. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just another nightmare."

"It wasn't just a nightmare, you looked scared to death Shawn."

"Jules, I'm fine. I was just a little spooked."

"Your really starting to worry me." Juliet said as tears formed in the bottom of her eyes, Shawn noticed and wiped them away then placed a kiss on her lips.

"I will get better when the time is right Jules, you don't have to worry about a thing. I will be one hundred percent back to normal in no time, trust me." He said then kissed her again.

"You want to go back to bed?"

"Not really, I'm wide awake now. What time is it?" Shawn asked and Juliet grabbed her phone and looked at the clock.

"Ah, Six forty-seven."

"Okay, I'm gonna hop in the shower and wash all this sweat off."

"You want me to join you?" Juliet said with a little smile.

"I kinda just want to be alone right now, rain check?"

"Yeah." Juliet said and Shawn got off the bed and went to the bathroom then shut the door, Juliet sat up then grabbed her phone off the nightstand and headed downstairs and starting calling.

"Lassiter." Lassiter said over the phone.

"Carlton, It's Juliet."

-So that is the first chapter and it's a bit strange but I'm gonna run with it if people like it. As always thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

…..Juliet sat up then grabbed her phone off the nightstand and headed downstairs and starting calling.

"Lassiter." Lassiter said over the phone.

"Carlton, It's Juliet."

"O'Hara, what are you doing awake. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well sort of. I just wanted to talk about something."

"You called to chat? What if I was sleeping?"

"I know you weren't asleep, you wake up at six-thirty every morning to watch for the squirrel because you think it's trying to chew your brake line."

"Remind me not to tell you things."

"But this isn't just a chat, I'm worried about Shawn."

"Why? Is he still having the nightmares?"

"Yes, and they're getting a lot worse."

"I was just on my way out to get some coffee, how about I bring Spencer and you some then we can talk."

"Okay, thanks Carlton."

"No problem." He said and hung up. Upstairs Shawn climbed in the shower and started the water, he wet his hair then looked down at the water bouncing off his scarred legs.

_"Bright day out today!" The man said cheerfully walking into the room Shawn was in._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't know being I'm locked up in a room."_

_"But Shawnie, what's going on in here is far more interesting than what's going on out there."_

_"Why are we having a party or something?"_

_"No but we are doing something that involves candles." The man said holding up a red candle._

_"Look you are a kind of attractive man but no offense, I like girls."_

_"Like Juliet, or Jules as you call her." The man said and Shawn looked at him with rage. "Oh, you don't like when I talk about her. I bet you and that pretty blonde detective had some fun with candles before."_

_"Don't you dare talk about her."_

_"You're a really lucky man, she is a very sexy woman."_

_"I said don't talk about her!" Shawn yelled and tried getting out of the ties around his arms._

_"You can keep trying but there won't come undone, but I'm glad I found your weakness."_

_"If you talk about her again I swear to god I will kill you when I get out of here."_

_"Calm down Shawnie, I'll leave your pretty girlfriend out of this. Besides it time for our fun." He said and lit the candle. "Are you ready for another round of our game?"_

_"You want me to guess why you took me again?"_

_"No, this is round two. They anyways change the question on round two."_

_"So what is it?"_

_"You are gonna guess how many people I've killed." The man said and gave him a cocky smile. "You get four guesses and each time you are wrong I will pour hot candle wax onto your legs._

_"I don't think you are a murderer so I'm gonna say zero." Shawn said then the man poured some wax on his legs and he screamed as it burnt his skin through the jeans._

_"That would have been a nice little story for you if I really wasn't a killer but unfortunately for both of us that is wrong."_

_"One person, probably an accident." Shawn said then the man poured some more wax on him._

_"Even if it was one it wouldn't have been an accident."_

_"Two."_

_"Not even close." He said and continued to torture him. "Last guess."_

_"Seven."_

_"Sorry." The man said then poured the last of the candle wax on Shawn's legs._

Ding dong... The doorbell rang causing Shawn to jump and come out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Juliet said letting Lassiter in.

"I wasn't sure what Spencer liked so I just got black coffee and some packets of creamer, sugar and a little thing of half and half." Lassiter said and set the coffee's down on the coffee table. "Where is he?"

"He's taking a shower, he was full of sweat when he woke up from his nightmare." Juliet said as they sat down in the living room.

"So has he been acting any different lately, other than the nightmares?"

"Yeah, he keeps staring off at nothing for long periods of time and he keeps looking at his scars then I just asked him if he wanted me to join him in the shower which he is always all for but he said no."

"That's a mental image I didn't need."

"Sorry."

"But I was looking up on post traumatic stress disorder recently and I think Spencer might have it."

"Why were you looking that up?"

"Um, the chief had asked me to- for ah thing that was going on with this ah person."

"So if I called the chief she would tell me that she asked you look it up for a thing going on with a person?"

"Probably not those exact words."

"You are worried about Shawn."

"No!"

"Yes you were." Juliet said smiling.

"Stop acting like Spencer, you're freaking me out."

"Okay, fine. So what are we supposed to do about this?"

"Well it can be fixed with medication but knowing Spencer he will refuse to say he has anything wrong with him so you try and help him without letting him know you think somethings wrong."

"How do I do that?"

"Well he's going to keep trying to be alone but don't let him, he can not be alone with his thoughts right now. Like last time that squirrel chewed my brake line every time I thought about it I just got more angry… Damn squirrel."

"Did you just compare something a squirrel did to Shawn being tortured?"

"No."

"Lassie, what are you doing here?" Shawn said walking out into the living room in sweatpants and a tee-shirt with his hair still a little wet.

"I thought I'd bring a cup of coffee over to you and O'Hara then we could all have breakfast together."

"You son of a bitch." Shawn said and Lassiter looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

"What have you done with Lassie you freaky alien?" Shawn said with a smile and Juliet chuckled.

"Very funny Spencer, I can do nice things you know?"

"For people?"

"Do you want me to leave because I will take your coffee with me?"

"I was just kidding Lassie, you can stay."

So what should I make us all for breakfast?" Juliet asked.

"How about you surprise us?"

"Alright but no complaining when I bring you dog food." Juliet said while she was walking to the kitchen.

"On the other hand eggs would be great." Shawn said then sat down on the couch next to Lassiter. "So Lassie, what do we really owe this visit to?"

-So that's another chapter down, not to much to it yet but I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

….. "So Lassie, what do we really owe this visit to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't tell me that you came over here just to have coffee and breakfast with us."

"You're right, I may stay longer to go over a case with O'Hara."

"I knew you weren't just here to be nice, you want help on a case." Shawn said with a smile.

"And to be nice."

"So do I get to help with this case?"

"Nope."

"Why not? You are in the home of the best psychic detective in the world."

"You are the only psychic detective in the world."

"See, I'm one of a kind Lassie."

"I don't need your help on a case Spencer, It's O'hara and I's case only."

"Oh I'm so on this case."

"No you aren't."

"Okay Lassie, I'm not on the case." Shawn said over pronouncing the word "not" and then he winked at him.

"It doesn't work when you wink at the person you are trying to keep something from."

"Keep what from?" He said and winked again.

"Stop winking at me, just drink your coffee Spencer."

"Okay but only because I'm thirsty, not because you told me so." Shawn said and took a sip of his coffee. "Oh god, this is awful." He said setting the coffee down.

"Oh yeah, it's black coffee. You have to put what you want in it."

"Thanks for telling me that before I took a giant sip." Shawn said and grabbed the packets of cream and sugar then poured them in.

"So what's Guster doing?"

"When have you ever cared about what Gus is doing?"

"I'm just making small talk."

"When have you ever made small talk?"

"Just answer the goddamn question Spencer."

"Now that sounds more like you… He's sleeping in because it's his day off."

"Is he going to come over at all today?"

"And you're acting weird again."

"I want to know if there will be someone to keep you out of my hair while I work on the case with O'Hara."

"Oh, he comes over after he wakes up usually."

"You guys ready to eat." Juliet asked.

"Yeah." They both said then got up and walked to the kitchen. Lassiter sat down at the island and Shawn stood by Juliet while she finished setting up their plates then Juliet handed Shawn his plate.

"Looks great, thank you." Shawn said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you have to do that while I'm sitting here?" Lassiter asked.

"I didn't use tongue."

"Yes you did." Juliet said.

"Oh dear lord." Lassiter said.

"She was kidding, although I did grab her butt a little." Shawn teased.

"That's not funny Spencer, I'm about to eat."

"I thought it was funny."

"Me too." Juliet said and they sat down and started eating, Shawn took a few bites before he started playing with the egg yolk on his fork then stopped and stared at it dripping down.

_"Food's here Shawnie!" The man said bringing in a plate of eggs._

_"You call the crap you give me food?"_

_"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or chair." He said and chuckled._

_"Your jokes are almost as crappy as your cooking."_

_"Are you always this rude to the host at somebodies home?"_

_"Are you always this crazy to your guests?"_

_"Do you want your eggs or not?"_

_"Why do you even give me food? It's clear you don't like me."_

_"Because Shawnie, if I didn't then you would die in a week but this way we can have more fun everyday like we have been."_

_"Fun? I don't know where you grew up but this is not fun, and my name is Shawn!"_

_"I know you are upset Shawnie but we will have fun, I'm even going to invite some friends to come play with us."_

_"You better not kidnap anyone else!"_

_"Don't worry I won't kidnap anyone else anymore." He said and over pronounced "anymore"._

_"Oh my god, you already kidnapped someone else?"_

_"After you eat you can meet him, but he's not good at games."_

"Spencer." Lassiter said and elbowed Shawn.

"Yeah?"

"You were staring at your fork forever."

"I was playing with the yolk."

"The yolk fell off the fork a few minutes ago."

"I know."

"Are you okay Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. Can you two get off my back, I'm just trying to eat my breakfast!"

"Yeah, of course." Juliet said then they went back to eating, when they were finished they cleaned up their plates.

"You can go rest in the living room Lassie, we got this." Shawn said and took his plate.

"Alright, thanks." Lassiter said awkwardly and went out into the living room.

"Jules?" Shawn said and stood right beside her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Shawn it's okay, I have been a bit annoying about this the last few weeks."

"That's still no reason for me to snap at you like that."

"You didn't even deny it and say I wasn't annoying." Juliet said and he laughed.

"Well you have been pretty annoying." He said and she elbowed him. "I'm kidding, you have been worried about me but I'm fine Jules." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Juliet asked and he paused for a second and looked at her then dipped in and gave her a long kiss.

"I'm sure."

"So does that mean you're ready to talk to me about it?"

"Not now, soon."

"Okay." She said and gave him a quick kiss before they headed out into the living room.

"So Lassie, what should we all do? Maybe work on that case?"

"Spencer I told you that you are not on the case."

"What case?" Juliet asked.

"The one I came over here to work on with you." Lassiter said wide eyed.

"Oh that one, the one chief asked us to work on with the thing for the person." Juliet teased.

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh, what thing for what person?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry Shawn, the chief said it is confidentially."

"Oh come on, just give me a baby hint?"

"How about we do something non case related till Guster gets here." Lassiter suggested.

"Fineee."

"How about we watch some television or_ play a game_?" Juliet asked and Shawn stood there quietly for a moment. "Shawn?"

"Um, yeah how about we watch some television."

-Thanks all for the amazing reviews, this is the last of the parts I have already written but I will try and get the next chapter finished on schedule like I have been. Thanks for reading and please review :)


End file.
